This invention relates to waterbeds having a rigid external frame, and more particularly to a combination safety liner and cover assembly for such waterbeds.
Waterbed mattresses are known to provide many advantages in terms of comfort and restfulness. Since these mattresses are filled with water, some jurisdictions require that a safety liner be disposed about the mattress to contain any water which might spill out of the mattress in the event of a leak. These liners are typically formed of sheet vinyl, which presents a less than desirable appearance.
Waterbeds come in two basic types, soft side and rigid external frame. The soft side waterbeds more closely resemble conventional mattresses, but some people prefer the feel and comfort available only from a water mattress disposed in a rigid external frame. These frames, typically made of wood, customarily provide a place of attachment for the safety liner. On occasion, however, the safety liner can become partially detached from the external frame, which can be an annoyance to the user.
Water mattress typically are formed from an envelope of sheet vinyl material which contains the water. (Alternatively, a plurality of vinyl tubes can be used to contain the water.) Vinyl material is less pleasing to the body than fabric, so some people find the feel of water mattresses objectionable, even though the mattress is covered with sheets, blankets, etc. A cover for the water mattress is, therefore, considered a desirable feature by many users, although this does require means for holding the cover in place, and additional cost. A mattress cover, if suitably designed, can also have the advantageous effect of reducing heat loss from the water mattress. Since many waterbeds include heaters to keep the water in the mattress at a constant temperature, a cover can also result in reduced energy consumption because of the reduced heat loss. In some instances, a suitably designed cover can make a heater for the water mattress unnecessary.